


I'm perfect for you.

by laylax



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, flufff, old married couple quintis, so much fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylax/pseuds/laylax
Summary: A collection of really random, excessively fluffy Happy & Toby drabbles, all under 1000 words.





	1. frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at 2 AM and it's also un-betaed so, i apologize for any critical issues. Fair warning, I have absolutely no idea where this came from so I hope it's not all horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants this more than anything right now. If for no reason other than just to wipe that smug look off his face

Happy sat casually on Toby's bed, adding up the final measurements for her birthday present to Sly, a completely new and updated Birdroni. She lets out a small yawn, cursing Walter for consciously choosing missions that take them away for days at a time and almost always involve a near-death experience for one or all of them. 

She can already smell fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen. She needs it more than she thinks is good for her wellbeing. Toby walks in just as she's getting up. "Coffee ready?" She asks even though she can still hear the machine running. 

He shakes his head distractedly. Her legs are dangling off the bed as he looks around the room. She thinks there's something seriously wrong or else he would've commented on the fact that she's wearing nothing but his Harvard shirt. "You're being uncharacteristically quiet." It's not so much a question as it is an observation. 

"Just trying to find something." He says, eyes glancing over her. Not good. 

"What's that?" 

She's still not sure if he's ignoring her or just not hearing her, he gets on his tippy toes and looks at the top shelf. "I thought I put them in my closet…"

"Toby..." She says warningly. He's scratching the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair, like it might actually help. 

She might've actually burst out laughing at the comical expression on his face if she wasn't so on edge about what he's doing. "Earth to Doc." She says, waving a hand in front of his face as she got off the bed. She walks over to him slowly, only stopping when he's inches away and she can feel his breath on her skin. He finally takes her in, eyes widening comically as he leans in for a quick kiss. "What are you looking for?" She asks pulling back. 

"Oh!" He exclaims, lifting his hands into the air triumphantly. He practically runs out of the room. 

She stands firm in place for a minute, still not sure what he's actually doing. He's usually more vocal when he's being annoying. "Doc?" She calls after him but she's almost certain he isn't listening. 

When she steps out into the living room, the smell of coffee fills the air and her lungs. He's already coming back to the bedroom and nearly knocks her over in his haze. He places his hand on her shoulders to steady her, holding something behind his back with the other. "Close your eyes." He smirks and she can't help the eye roll that follows. 

"If you got a cat, I'm leaving now." She says bluntly, shutting her eyes nonetheless. 

"Nope." He pops the 'p'. "No feline friends just yet." 

She can hear him shuffling around for a moment before he says, "Okay, open." 

She slowly opens them to his goofy grin as he hands her a vest. It looks bulletproof. No, worse. "Wanna play?" He asks, cocking his eyebrow. 

"I hate you." She groans, but the small smile creeping onto her face betrays her. "We have work." 

"In an hour." He says, a childish grin plastered on his face. "Pretty please." He pouts, but she's still silent. "Come on it will be fun." He holds one out for her and shooting her a pleading look that, in all honesty, she could've ignored– she'd done it perfectly well for almost five years– if she wanted. Which, for the record, she does. But she hasn't had her coffee yet and he'll probably sulk about it all day if she doesn't give in and also she kind of wants to kick his ass. She reaches for it, but he shakes his head, insisting on putting it on for her.

"Tricky little bastards." He mumbles, and she can't bite back the laugh. She shifts out of his reach. "I think I'll survive." She assures him, adjusting the vest herself. 

He leans down so his lips are on her ear and whispers, "You're going down, sugar plum." His breath is warm on her neck. 

She rolls her eyes, swallowing the moan at the back of her throat, before carefully putting on her goggles. "If your laser tag game is anything like your battleship game, then this should be easy." She says with a smirk. "For me." 

"Hey!" He cries defensively. "I let you win that." 

"Six times?" She wants this more than anything right now. If for no reason other than just to wipe that smug look off his face. "Yeah right." 

"Harvard-trained psychiatrist, remember?" He asks, adjusting his own goggles. "That game is all about reading your opponent, and I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I can read you like a book. I c-" 

The neon blue light hits his vest in the middle of his speech. She gets the perfect shot. His vest makes a beeping sound and for a minute she wonders if she _actually shot him_ , from the look of betrayal he's giving her she might as well have. She runs towards the room with him right behind her. She doesn't make it past the door before he's arms are snaking their way around her waist and he's gently pulling her back to the couch. 

"You're a cheater." He says sitting beside her. 

She gets up quickly and moves so that she's straddling him. "You never said anything about playing fair." Her lips are inches from him but there's a mocking smile playing at them. 

He scoots up and kisses her. "Maybe we could do something better with our time?" 

Her smile's only growing, she nods silently, his lips finding their place on her neck. "Or maybe you could just try your worst." Then she's pulling back and bouncing off the couch and moving away way too fast. 

This means war.


	2. honeyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're supposed to be in a fight.

"Hey, stranger." 

"Hey, yourself." Happy can't hold back the little chuckle that escapes her. 

"My cable's out." He says nervously, her eyes fall to the bag weighing him down. "And I missed you." His lips hastily come crashing down onto hers and his hands wrap around her waist, haphazardly dropping the bag he'd been holding. Her hands find their place around his neck, pulling him lower. Closer. 

They're supposed to be in a fight. She really doesn't care, he's been away all week on a mission and a week is way too long. She pulls back for air and he takes it as his queue to pick up the discarded items lying all across the hallway. When he's done, she looks down at the bag in his hands and sees two obscenely huge tubs of ice cream peeking out. "That better be chocolate." She says, pulling him inside. 

"Duh." He says, grinning sheepishly. God, she's missed him. She tugs at his arm, pulling him to the couch before tossing him the remote. 

He carefully sets the bag down on the coffee table, getting off the couch and disappearing into the kitchen. He's back a minute later, waving two spoons in the air before he hands her one. 

He hands her the tub of double chocolate pulling out another one for himself, she doesn't need to see it to know what it is. "That's disgusting." She remarks. "Why the hell would anyone voluntarily eat banana flavored ice cream?" 

"Chunky monkey is a godsend." He says defensively, popping the lid off his container. "Besides, you love Kovelskys' banana split." 

"That's banana with ice cream." She says, reveling in the rich taste of chocolate. "This is banana ice cream!" 

"There's a difference?" 

"It's undeniable." He raises his hands in surrender, letting out an exasperated sigh. God, she's missed him. 

"I got The Breakfast Club." He exclaims, pulling the disc out of his wonder bag. 

"Just put it in." She sighs, taking in another spoonful of ice cream. She's biting her tongue waiting for the joke to come. It doesn't. 

Toby nods, crossing the room to her DVD player. She opens the mini-fridge– he'd insisted she buy– and pulls out two beers, handing one to him as he sat down beside her. 

She watches as he reaches to the other end of the couch, pulling her old blanket closer before putting it over the both of them as the movie started. She shifts so that she's closer to him– she needs to be closer to him– and rests her head on his shoulder. He leans down to press a kiss into her hair. 

She's curled up into his side before the opening title screen and his fingers are gently running up and down her arm. It isn't long before she feels herself slowly drifting off to sleep. She thinks she hears him say something before he leans in closer. "We're going to be okay." 

She wakes up to the sun warming her skin and Toby steadily breathing beneath her. The edge of her lips curves up into a smile as she glances at the clock. It's already 9:00. She hadn't had a good nights sleep in almost a week. 

She's missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, please feel free to send me any prompts over here or on Tumblr. Also, any feedback/comments are always welcome.


	3. bangarang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not my fault you live next door to the Jonas Brothers 2.0."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have absolutely no idea where this came from but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

She picks up her wrench from the black duffel bag she'd dropped next to the front door and throws it towards the ceiling. It chips the washed out white paint and comes down with a bang, landing right beside him. He shrieks and for a second she thinks she might go deaf. "Are you trying to kill me?!" He squeaks, he's off the couch now, crouching beside it on his knees and staring at her like she's losing her mind. She just might be. 

"This is the third night in a row." She says tiredly falling onto the couch beside him. He brushes his fingers through her hair, bending down to press a kiss to her forehead before going back to his book. "You should go say something." She urges him and he almost drops To Kill A Mockingbird. 

" _You_ want _me_ to go yell at them?" He pauses after every word to make sure she realizes how crazy it sounds. "But you love yelling at people... you do it to me all the time." 

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to go all the way up there." She says, shutting her eyes. "It's not my fault you live next door to the Jonas Brothers 2.0." 

"First of all, we will most definitely be circling back to the origins of that reference." His eyes are actually sparkling and it's all she can do not to slap that smug look right off his face. "Second, I already tried that remember. Last night. They didn't even try to be softer." 

"That's because you told them they sounded great." She deadpans. Then she's up and facing him. "Doc, please... they're killing me. If I don't sleep tonight I might actually lose it." 

"As much as the thought of you biting off my head tomorrow terrifies the pants right off me, love-bug, I think I'm too tired to even stand up." She sighs and rubs at her eyes with the back of her hands. He pauses, taking in a deep breath. "But, I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it." He offers. "Loser has to go up there." 

She offers him a smile, straightening her posture once again while he placed his book onto the coffee table. "On three." She says, putting out her right hand in front of her. 

"1... 2... 3." 

She stares at his clenched fist as he pretends to crush it over her scissors. "I want a rematch." 

He shakes his head. "I won. Fair and square. Who the hell chooses scissors, anyway?" 

She shrugs. "Well, a deal's deal, so... good luck." He says, pushing himself up off the couch. She's up on her knees and wrapping her fist in his shirt before he knows what's happening. Then she's pulling him closer and her lips are attacking his, not that he necessarily minds. She's on his lap while his fingers roam through her hair and hers play with short strands on the back of his neck. When he finally pulls back for a breath of air she quickly slides herself off him and onto the couch. 

"You should go tell them to shut the hell up." She suggests, getting off the couch. "And maybe when you get back I'll make it worth your while." Damn.

"God, I love you so much." He breathes, mentally preparing himself to deal with the nauseating stench of high school dropouts.


	4. coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong with the beach?" He says, waggling his eyebrows and giving her his infamous goofy grin. "It's one of our best make-out spots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently, the only reason the AM exists is so that my mind can come up with the most random drabbles/plotlines ever.

Happy lazily swats at Toby's hands as they try to wrap around her waist while they made their way down to a closed off area under the pier. They're making up for lost time. She'd spent three days overseas trying to re-program the engine of an out of control fighter jet. 

The beach was practically empty, which wasn't really surprising seeing as it was a Monday morning. Toby had forced Walter to give them the day off, they needed a break. Just one day. 

Toby drops down onto the checkered picnic mat he'd placed down only a minute before. Happy follows suit, lying down between his legs, her head resting on his chest. He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead as they bask in the silence. 

"You're being... quiet." She observes, tearing through the comfortable silence they'd fallen into. He presses another kiss to her temple... and another. "Yeah, well, I've really missed you." 

"I missed you too, Doc." He interlaces their fingers, his thumb playing with the hex-nut engagement ring on her finger. "What are you thinking, sugar plum?" He asks 

She smiles lightly. "This feels good." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." She lets out a small giggle. It's the sweetest sound he's ever heard.

It's like honey. He lets it fill his ears. "What's so funny?" 

"We haven't been out of the house in days." She sighs. "And the first thing we did was come to the beach?!" 

"What's wrong with the beach?" He says, waggling his eyebrows and giving her his infamous goofy grin. "It's one of our best make-out spots." 

"We have make-out spots?" 

"Are you kidding?" He puts his hand to his heart in offense. "You can never get enough of me." 

She turns her head to look up at him. "You sure you didn't hit your head while I was away, Doc?" 

"Don't worry." He offers. "You're not so bad yourself." 

She scoffs, getting up onto her knees and facing him. She tilts her head, moving closer to him and pushing her lips onto his. He's taken aback at first but then his hands are moving up her waist. He holds back a moan as her tongue finds him and he feels himself shiver. "Hap.." it comes out as a breath. "If you don't slow down... I'm-" 

She pulls back slowly, before pulling off her top to reveal a black bikini. At first, she wasn't sure how she'd feel in it but now, watching the way Toby's eyes darkened and skimmed over her figure, she knew she definitely made the right choice. "I'm going to enjoy the water." 

He follows quickly, launching himself off the mat and yanking off his own shirt. He catches up with her almost immediately, grabbing her waist and lifting her up over his shoulder. "Put me down, numbnuts." She groans, but he can definitely hear her fighting back a smile. 

He shivers as his feet make contact with the cold water, but he braves on until the water is up to his waist, Happy still hanging from his shoulder arms and legs flailing around. 

"Is it that cold?" 

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p'. "You should try it out for yourself, though." He places her down into the water and she lets out a yelp. Happy freaking Quinn, engineer extraordinaire, lets out a yelp. 

"That's for being such a tease." He raises his hands in defense. Still, she can't stop the smile that graces her face as she pulls him down for a kiss and they're both almost knocked unconscious by an enormous wave. 

When it's washed away, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her even closer. She distracts herself from his piercing gaze by playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

"I love you, you know that?" Like he's just had an epiphany. She must be spending too much time with him because since when does she use words like epiphany? 

"I love you too." It amazes how easily the words can roll off her tongue now. 

He's just about to tilt down for another kiss when she pushes his chest, making him fall back into the water. He's splashing and squealing and shrieking and she can't help but burst out laughing. 

Oh, it's on.


	5. char

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, maybe letting her do the cooking for once was not the greatest idea.

As if spending the day trying to avoid being shot at isn't hard enough, he comes home to the smoke alarm blaring through his apartment and Happy standing on the kitchen counter waving a broom around in the air. 

In hindsight, maybe letting her do the cooking for once was not the greatest idea. But once she'd decided on something it's never been too hard for her to convince him. 

"Honey, I'm home." He sing-songs, putting his jacket down onto a chair before walking over to the kitchen. 

"What the hell took you so long?!" She shouts, jumping off the counter and dropping the room at her side. He barely gets a word in before she's pointing to the alarm. "Fix it."

If she didn't look like she was about to murder someone he might've commented on the irony of her needing help fixing an automated gizmo. He gets onto one the kitchen chairs, disengaging the machine before he actually loses his mind. "You okay?" He asks, but she's shoving past him and throwing a pot into the sink. 

"You had one job, Curtis." He can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "One job. Get the damn potatoes. Why the hell did it take you two hours?!" 

He lifts the paper bag up off the floor and empties its contents. She looks like she's going to explode. "I was on my way out, but...They were on special. Buy two get one free," Nothing. "and I know how much you like the strawberry jellies so I grabbed a bag. But then I couldn't find anymore and so I called one of the sales girls and she called another and then I was just driving from branch to branch trying to find more of the strawberry ones. And I did, so, you're welcome." 

That was definitely a mistake. She's punching his shoulder now, over and over and over. Then she drops her head into her hands and sighs. "I shouldn't have sent you alone." She groans. "You're like a kid in a candy store." 

He leans over the counter to press a kiss to her forehead. "I take it dinner's a bust." He says, pointing to the charcoaled contents of the pot that now lay tilted in the sink. 

"I'm never cooking again." She promises. 

"Maybe that's for the best." He suggests. "I mean, I love you Hap, but I think it's about time you stop trying to cook me dinner, you kind of suck.” It takes longer for her fist to collide with his chest than he thought it would. "I love you even more for actively wanting to make me dinner, though." He offers, and the edges of her lips curve slightly at that. 

"Maybe we should just get pizza." 

"Oh, we're definitely getting pizza."


	6. sub rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Paige thinks, sliding her fingertips off the light. Toby’s here to check up on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and lovely words you have no idea how much it means to me. Just a warning, before you start, I've never written for anyone on Scorpion other than Happy and Toby, so I really hope this isn't completely OOC.

Her are eyes finally starting to close, slowly pulling her into much-needed rest, when the door suddenly creaks open. Her fingers curl around the base of the pink antique lamp on her right instinctively; after almost two years of working with Scorpion, she’s learned there is absolutely no such thing as being _too_ careful. She’s just about to pull the chord and throw a lamp (and with her luck probably end up hitting a disoriented Walter in the head) when she hears Happy's bed creak and then some shuffling.

“Hey,” Happy whispers, her voice softer than Paige can remember it ever being. Her bed creaks and Paige can hear the squeak the headboard makes as Happy sits up. 

“Hey.” _Of course, _Paige thinks, sliding her fingertips off the light, Toby’s here to check up on her. She doesn't blame him, especially after a day like today. “How are you feeling?” She hears Toby ask, his voice reverberating throughout the room.__

__“You might want to turn it down.” Happy says, her voice so low Paige can barely make it out. “Paige's asleep.” She sighs. “I'm fine, Doc. Really.”_ _

__“I’m not sure how well I trust your medical skills.” There’s something hidden behind the playfulness; worry. He's not doing the best job of hiding it._ _

__There’s more creaking and she has to physically restrain herself from rolling over to see what the hell is going on. Not that she wants to know. Not that they'd even notice. Curiosity eventually gets the better of her, but what she sees is definitely not what she’d been expecting._ _

__Toby’s at the foot of the bed, his hand resting on top of Happy’s while she lies her head back against the headboard. They stay like that for a while, just sitting there, drowning in silence and mixed feelings. She's all but ready to turn around, the moment feeling too intimate for her to be eavesdropping, let alone watching them, but then Toby’s talking and she’s in way too deep. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have been.”_ _

__“Doc,-“_ _

__“I was supposed to be.” Even from five feet, away Paige can see he’s not meeting her gaze. “If I had... If I had then none of this would’ve happened.” She closes her eyes, this is all too much._ _

__“You saved my life, Toby.”_ _

__“You wouldn’t have needed saving if I’d just done it in the first place.” Silence._ _

__“Maybe.” She says. “But, in case you didn’t notice, I’m stubborn as hell.” He scoffs. “I was getting in there no matter what.”_ _

__“Yeah I.. I’ve noticed.” He takes in a jagged breath. “God, Hap. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Another one. “You almost died, Happy.”_ _

__“I didn’t.”_ _

__Paige’s eyes are open again and once they've readjusted to the moonlight creeping through the window, she notices they're closer now, his lips are on her forehead, his thumbs drawing circles on her shoulder._ _

__“Me too.” Happy presses her mouth to his, her fingers moving through his hair while his hands grip her waist and Paige takes advantage of the moment, shifting quietly putting her back to the two of them. She can feel the silence take over the room again. God, if they’re about to…_ _

__“You should get some rest,” Toby says before the bed creaks again. Thank God._ _


	7. Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks exactly the same. Same long blonde hair, same loose ponytail she wore all those years ago. "Amy." She responds, eventually. A reminder.

Happy's just about ready to call it a day. Her feet are killing her and her back feels like it is about to snap, and not that she'd ever go on record with this but she hadn't seen Toby for almost two weeks and of all the things she could be missing about him it had to be his constant, nonstop whining. 

He, Walter, Cabe, and Paige had gone on another mission. They were trying to find six stolen missiles that had somehow ended up off the coast of Mexico and even though her expertise was probably one of the most crucial ones for this case, her overprotective pain in the ass husband refused. Something about no flying when you're eight months pregnant. Now that she's gotten some perspective, she's pretty sure he was right. Not that she would ever say that to him. No, he definitely does not need someone feeding his ever growing ego. 

The team had successfully located the missiles that morning– and were probably landing right about now– so she'd decided to head over to help her dad out for the day. He mentioned that he'd been a bit behind on some things and she'd offered to help without hesitating. She needed a break from doing nothing, or else she's almost certain she would've lost her mind by the end of the day. 

Toby texted that he was just finishing up his case summary (apparently Paige threatened to cut off the office's hazelnut creamer supply if he didn't) but he'd meet her at the apartment. And she decided that would be the perfect time to leave, she'd just about had it with these egotistical jackass clients. 

Happy's putting on her coat when she sees her. At least she thinks it's her. She'd only met her once and even then she was at least two shots into her night. Her feet are moving closer even though it's the last thing she wants. "Happy?" She's not sure why she's surprised, but she is. She looks exactly the same. Same long blonde hair, same loose ponytail she wore all those years ago. She gives Happy a small wave, moving closer. "Amy." She responds, eventually. A reminder. 

"Hey." She's not sure what she's supposed to say but that sounds normal enough. 

"Hi." Amy chirps, pulling Happy into a tight hug. She takes a step back examining Happy's baby bump, before muttering a quick, "Congratulations!" 

"Thanks." Happy manages. She's less than a fraction of a second away from blurring out that it's Toby's. That she's Toby's. That she and Toby are together. He's her husband. 

"How are you?" Amy asks, and it's strange because even when she was engaged to Toby, they never had an actual conversation- you know, in the complete total of one time they met. 

"I'm good." She says. Things are good. Somehow they always are when he's around. "What about you?" She ignores Toby's voice in her head when she asks "How's Quincy?" 

"We actually broke up." She pauses, Happy has no idea what she's supposed to say to that. "I think it's a shrink thing, not sure they're really my type." She laughs. 

Amy reads her mind. "How is... Is he, um.. Is Toby okay?" There's another question there. One that thanks to Toby's constant yammering and psych explanations she picks up immediately. They both know it. _Is he still gambling? Is he even alive?_

"He's okay." Happy says, her lips curving into a smile. She watches as relief washes over Amy. 

She sucks in a deep breath, pausing to take a beat, unsure whether or not to say what she wants to next. "Really okay?" She asks. "Or not getting beat up everyday okay?" 

Happy suddenly feels sick. She hates thinking of him that way. She hates thinking about the way he used to be, where coming home with a few broken ribs and bruises all over was just the norm. "Really okay." Happy says, and even she finds some comfort in the words. "He, uh, we're actually married." She blurts out. 

Amy's eyes go wide. "That's... wow." She takes a second. "That's amazing, Happy. I'm so happy for the both of you." It warms her heart that she sounds genuinely sincere. 

"Me too." Happy breathes out. She really is.


	8. bye-byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't planned on giving in– letting him win– but it was almost midnight and the baby had decided that now was the perfect time to start playing soccer in her belly.

Happy closes the book she'd been reading out loud and places it on the coffee table. Toby had been persistent in his belief that they should read books to the baby "It'll help improve her little mind." Toby whispered, pressing a kiss to her baby bump. 

"We don't know if it's a girl." She'd interrupted. 

" _I_ know." 

She hadn't planned on giving in– letting him win– but it was almost midnight and the baby had decided that now was the perfect time to start playing soccer in her belly. 

There wasn't really much she could do being almost nine months pregnant. Even getting up off the couch was a mission all on its own. 

She lifts Toby's shirt so that it's bunched up just above her belly. "Hey there." She whispers, running her finger around in circles. Her voice is softer, it's weird but, it feels right, especially when she's talking to the baby. "Someone's feeling excited today, huh?"

Kick.

She rests a hand just below the baby bump. "Yeah well your dad and I, are really excited to meet you, too." She feels another kick and presses her other hand against the spot. "He's driving me crazy." Kick. 

"It's okay, though." She admits. "He's just nervous. He loves you so much." She takes another shaky breath. "We both do." 

Speak of the devil. He stumbles through the door, a pair of brown paper bags in his hands. "Evening, sweetheart." He says, dropping the bags onto the marble countertop. "I've got fries.. and burgers." 

"Mmm." She smiles, lifting herself off the couch. "I love you." 

"You talking to me or the food?" 

"You want me to lie to you?" She shoves her hand into the bag, grabbing a handful of fries. 

"Ouch." He puts a hand to his heart. She offers him a smile as he bends down to place a kiss on her cheek, before pressing one onto her belly. "I missed my girls." 

"Toby.." she sighs. "We're still holding off." She pauses. "You still want to hold off right?" 

"I don't need a picture to prove it.” His smirk is plastered on. "It's a girl, trust me." 

She hates it when he's right.


	9. pule

Their sleep was once again interrupted by the wails coming from the next room. Not that they had gotten much sleep at all in the past eight months anyway. She had just started teething about a week ago and she just wouldn't stop crying. It had been like this for days, crying all night. 

Toby had just put his head down. "It's your turn." Happy mumbles and Toby pouts childishly.

"No offense, Hap, but I'm pretty sure I was just up a minute ago." Happy sighs.

"Yes, but I went twice before that because you refused to get up. That means you have to go now. So it's your turn." Toby turns to her and buries his face into her neck trailing kisses down her soft skin lightly.

"Oh, that is getting you nowhere tonight." Happy sighs, gently pushing him away. She's too tired. They both are.

"Happy." He pouts, stretching out each syllable. 

"Mmm." She shakes her head, gently nudging him off the bed. Except it's more like a shove, and she forgot he's made of tissue paper. "She's your kid before the sun rises." 

He sighs in defeat, dragging his feet across the floor towards the nursery. "Fine...You win." 

"Hey there, princess." He coos, picking up the baby and cradling her to his chest. "What's going on?" He presses a kiss to her forehead, rocking her slowly in his arms. She quiets down after a minute while he paces around the room. He looks over to see Happy leaning against the door frame. She sits down in the rocking chair across from him, the same one he'd built her all those years ago. 

"Told you-you should come." She whispers. "I'm never wrong." 

His eyes widen and he mocks hurt for a second before pulling his focus back to the sleeping girl in his hands. 

They're both relieved twenty minutes later when she finally stops crying and drifts back off to sleep. He'd sent Happy back to bed after they'd been in the middle of a conversation about Walter's ego-maniacal ways and her eyes had shut mid-sentence. 

Toby's lays her back into her crib, careful not to wake her. They all needed some rest as soon as possible. Doctors orders. He turns the lights off again and makes his way back to the bed where Happy is sitting up, rotating her ring around her finger. "You okay?" He asks, falling flat onto the bed. 

"Always."


	10. stupefy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He blinks a few times to steady himself somehow. "Sorry." He breathes, his voice raspy. "You..uh, you what?"

"We should get married." He'd had a whole thing planned. Picnic under the stars, chocolate covered strawberries, lots of champagne, even more making out. It wasn't a crystal clear plan just yet but it definitely wasn't this. 

_This_ being him staring at her, grinning like an idiot– a carton of milk in one hand and a box of cereal in the other– while she's working on a sketch for new solar panels. But her fingers were tapping at the marble and her bun was a mess and she's wearing his shirt and he was just thinking how he could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning, and then he'd said it. Just like that. 

Her eyes dart up immediately and her gaze meets his. "What?" 

"We should get married." So, apparently, he's really doing this. He drops the box of fruit loops and the milk from his hands onto the counter in front of him. "Yeah... I want to get married. To you."

"You what?" She looks like she just got whammed. 

He stands up, moving towards the bedroom his eyes only leaving hers when he runs in to grab the little velvet box he'd been storing in his sock drawer. He gently places it onto the counter in front of her, popping it open. She still hasn't said anything. "You're it for me, Hap."

She sighs. "Doc, I-" 

"You can take as much time as you want. I'm not-" 

"Yes." It's his turn to be speechless. "Duh." He's just staring at her now, not saying anything at all. He hasn't in almost a minute. "I like it when you're baffled, Doc, I really do. I mean, it gives me a few minutes of peace and quiet, but I really don't think now is the best time."

He blinks a few times to steady himself somehow. "Sorry." He breathes, his voice raspy. "You..uh, you what?" 

"Were you expecting a no?" 

"I wasn't really expecting an immediate answer." He replies, moving closer to her, running his fingertips through his hair. 

"I hope my answer doesn't disappoint." She deadpans. 

"Of course not." He says, lips coming crashing down onto her. She clenches a fist in his shirt, pulls him down closer, closer, closer until she's breathing him in. 

"Good."


	11. mane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's insane because he's seen her make it out of the line of fire and pulled right out of the ocean with her hair still silky smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, before you read this I feel like I need to mention that I have absolutely no idea what the hell this is or where it came from so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> After this, there'll only be one more chapter for this set but I've already started working on a new pre-wedding drabble series that's basically just a few glimpses at Quintis planning their wedding (-ish).
> 
> Not sure, if you guys have watched the new episode yet or not but I'm still reeling and I'm on such a high I literally cannot stop smiling. I have very deep trust issues when it comes to trusting tv shows so the fact that the wedding actually happened and there were no serious life or death dire situations and just how perfect the entire thing was, makes me so happy. Welp, I'm done now. Thanks for reading these rambles, I'm going to go continue to die now. 
> 
> P.S (this one is really short I'm sorry)

She hears him shuffling in the kitchen before her eyes can even open. She needs a new coffee machine, hers sounds like a machine gun. She's had it since before Scorpion. 

When she walks in– almost ten minutes later– Toby looks up from the coffee machine and almost bursts into laughter. "Morning, kitten." He chirps. If she weren't so tired she might've punched him. 

"What?" Happy demands, watching his struggle to stifle a laugh. He steps closer and brushes a giant tangle of hair out of her eyes. "What is it?" 

Her hair is standing out in every direction, even upwards, and it's the most beautiful think he's ever seen. It falls down, covering her eyes, and is probably the messiest thing he's ever seen. "I've never seen it like this." He says, running his fingers through her hair. 

It's insane because he's seen her make it out of the line of fire and pulled out of the ocean with silky hair. It surprises him how much more love her feels for her at the thought she, Happy freaking Quinn, the most beautiful person he's ever met could wake up looking like someone had just put her hair in the blender. 

She's got the cutest little smile on her face, and goddamn if she isn't the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

"Shut up." She groans, swatting his hand away. 

"It's cute." He tells her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her nose. 

"Shut up." 

"Really." He brushes it out of her face and kisses her. "It's adorable... you're adorable." She rolls her eyes. 

She scrunches her nose. It's the strangest thing he's ever seen. She bursts into giggles then and he's pretty sure he's having a stroke. Because it's Happy Quinn. She stands on her toes and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Nothing... I just." She pauses, sucking in a breath. "I'm just happy you're here." 

"You're always Happy." He's not surprised that she punches his throat. 

"I love you too." He says once he's recovered from the serious injury. "And your adorable bedhead."


	12. alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needs them to be okay. Needs it like she needs air. Maybe even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment, I can't believe this thing is done.Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments and just reading these random little things. I'm going to start posting my new series tonight as well so be sure to check out for that if you're interested. Again, just thank you all so much for all the support.

"This is all your fault." She says miserably. He's probably busy making waffles in the kitchen or brushing his teeth, or maybe working she's not really sure. She just knows that nothing fits and it's all his goddamn fault. 

He perks his head around the corner from the hallway, one earphone in while the other waved back and forth in the air. His eyes immediately go to the pile of clothing on the floor. "Hap?" He whispers, the genuine concern in his eyes makes her want to kill him and kiss him all in one move. 

"Nothing fits." She groans, falling back onto the bed. 

He gives her a little chuckle before moving over to the bed and sitting down beside her. "You're almost fourteen weeks pregnant." He says, trying to keep his voice as smooth as he can. "Sooner or later you're going to start showing." She really doesn't seem impressed. "I thought Paige took you to look at maternity clothes." 

"I don't like them." She pouts. "They're all too colorful and too floral and sunshiney." 

"And you're my ray of sunshine." He interrupts. She rolls her eyes. 

"My jacket won't close, Toby." She feels her eyes start to sting. "They zipper won't budge and this is all your fault." 

"How is this my fault?" 

"Oh I don't know," she's waving her hands in the air and she sounds way too much like him for her liking. "Let's get married. Let's have a baby." She's trying to mock him but it's all coming out in a single breath. "So that instead of enjoying a hot cup of coffee every morning we can pack lunches and be late to work every single day." 

He smiles, leaning over to kiss her but she shifts out of the way. "I'm still mad at you for knocking me up." She deadpans. If it were anyone else he'd worry she was serious, that she might not actually want this. But he knew she did, she'd proven it more times than he could count. 

He lies down next to her and rubs his hand up and down her arm, tracing circles carelessly on her skin. He presses a kiss to her cheek, before doing the same on her neck. 

"Doc." She manages to get out. It's more of a breath than a warning. His lips work their way back up to hers and then he's kissing her for the millionth time. And it still sets her on fire like it did standing in the back of the garage all those years ago. 

She's whispering his name now, among other things, and she hates him for being able to do this to her. To reduce her to a breathless shell. "You still mad at me?" He asks, pulling back. 

She's biting her lip again. "Furious." 

Later she'll blame it on the hormones, but right now he's looking at her like that and she can't breathe and she can hear her heart beating faster with each second that passes. Because he's her husband. Husband. She's married, and she's pregnant. 

"Shit." She says, sitting up straight and Toby follows suit. "Shit, Toby... We're having a baby." 

"We're having a baby." He's interlacing his fingers into her own but she's too busy listening to the tiny heartbeat beating in perfect sync with her own. Inside of her. 

"Are we going to be okay?" She needs them to be okay. Needs it like she needs air. Maybe even more. 

"We're going to be amazing." He promises, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You are going to be freaking amazing, Hap." 

"I love you." It's the only thing she's ever been sure of. She can't believe there was ever a time that she couldn't say it out loud. That she thought she couldn't trust him– couldn't trust herself– to say it out loud. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop by the comments if you'd like, any and all feedback is welcome.


End file.
